Mystère à l'internat
by Melticolor
Summary: John vit désormais à l'internat St-Barthelemy qui à la réputation d'abriter dans son parc une cabane hantée... Kidlock


_Mystère à l'internat_

Internat St-Barthelemy, le 14 octobre 1930

Chère Grand-maman,

Aujourd'hui, nos professeurs nous ont annoncé que nous devions écrire une lettre à notre famille. J'ai d'abord pensé à papa et maman puis je me suis dit qu'Harriet s'en chargerait. Je crois qu'elle va bien mais comme les filles et les garçons sont séparés en permanence ici, je ne peux pas en être sûr… L'année scolaire a bien débuté même si au début la maison m'a beaucoup manqué. Mes notes ne sont pas excellentes mais je m'en sors plutôt bien. La seule chose embêtante, c'est que le temps et plutôt mauvais…

Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je tenais à t'écrire. Je me suis fait un nouvel ami. Il est vraiment bizarre mais dans le bon sens du terme. Malheureusement, je crois que je suis le seul à m'en être rendu compte. Les autres garçons se moquent de lui et j'essaie de le défendre parce que Papa m'a appris à me battre avant de partir en Amérique. Lui trouve que c'est inutile parce qu'ils sont trop stupides pour comprendre. Je sais que tu fais les gros yeux en lisant cela mais c'est la vérité ! Certains garçons sont vraiment très bêtes ! Il y en a un qui fait la loi et que personne n'aime. Il s'appelle Anderson, c'est vraiment un prénom étrange, presque comme Sherlock. Justement, j'ai oublié de te présenter mon meilleur ami… Il s'appelle Sherlock et il a des cheveux bruns et bouclés. Sa peau est très pâle parce qu'il passe tout son temps à la bibliothèque. Et surtout le plus important, c'est la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse ! Il a plus d'une année d'avance sur ce que nous étudions en classe et s'intéresse à encore pleins d'autres sujets à côté. Je crois que c'est pour ça que les autres ne l'aiment pas. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Notre professeur de philosophie a dit qu'il fallait tout de suite en venir au but et ne pas tourner autour du pot trop longtemps. C'est l'une des choses que je dois travailler mais tu sais que j'adore écrire alors j'ai tendance à m'emporter. Il nous est arrivé une drôle d'aventure à Sherlock et à moi la semaine dernière. Tu te souviens quand Hariet et moi étions persuadés qu'une fée vivait dans le jardin ? Et bien quelque chose d'encore plus étrange s'est passé ici ! Alors voilà, à l'internat, il y a quatre bâtiments qui entourent une cour. Deux sont les dortoirs et deux sont les salles de classe et chaque bâtiment est réservé soit aux filles soit aux garçons. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble à la récréation mais ça m'est égal parce que franchement, qui aurait envie de jouer avec des filles ? Enfin bon, une nouvelle fois je m'égare, désolé. Donc, en plus de ces quatre bâtisses, il y a, au fond du parc qui entoure la propriété, une cabane. Et cette cabane est hantée, j'en suis certain ! Sherlock lui pense que ce sont des bêtises racontées par les grands pour faire peur. Mais je sais qu'elle les effraie tout autant car personne ne va jamais dans cette partie du parc. Mais tu te demandes certainement comment nous en sommes arrivés à nous poser cette question ? Attends que je te raconte tout depuis le début, tu vas être étonnée !

Il y a quelques jours, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je suis donc allé à la fenêtre pour regarder les étoiles. En levant les yeux, j'ai remarqué que la lumière était allumée dans la cabane. Puis elle s'est éteinte et la porte s'est ouverte puis refermée mais personne n'est sorti ! J'ai vraiment trouvé cela étrange alors les soirs suivants, je suis resté éveillé et je me rendais à la même heure à mon poste d'observation. Il s'est produit exactement la même chose. Au bout d'une semaine, je proposais à Sherlock d'enquêter avec moi. Au début, il ne voulait pas, il ne trouvait pas mon affaire intéressante. Mais j'ai insisté Grand-maman et il a fini par céder ! La nuit suivante, il est venu dans mon dortoir et je lui ai montré la cabane. Il a été surpris. Il s'est levé sans dire un mot et s'est dirigé vers la porte. Avant de sortir il m'a dit qu'on se parlerait le lendemain en cours de chimie. Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas bavarder pendant la classe Grand-maman mais c'était d'une importance capitale ! Le lendemain, il s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire et me dit qu'il avait résolu notre affaire. Je l'ai regardé avec de grands yeux car je ne comprenais pas. Comment avait-il pu en une nuit résoudre un problème auquel je réfléchissais depuis une semaine ? Il m'expliqua donc la situation. Selon lui, il s'agissait de grands qui allaient s'embrasser dans la cabane. Je trouve cela répugnant mais c'est vrai que certains se donnent parfois rendez-vous après le couvre-feu… Je trouvais néanmoins qu'il était bizarre de choisir la cabane hantée pour cela et Sherlock me fit remarquer que c'était probablement une rumeur lancée par eux. En y réfléchissant, c'était logique, car comme ça, ceux qui croyaient à la rumeur n'iraient pas les déranger… Mais nous n'avions vu personne entrer ou sortir, comme s'il s'agissait de fantômes. Lorsque j'en fis la remarque à Sherlock, il me dit que nous étions probablement trop loin pour les voir. Nous décidâmes donc de sortir la nuit suivante pour en avoir le cœur net. Je sais que c'est interdit Grand-maman mais Papa m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait savoir prendre des risques pour devenir quelqu'un.

Lorsque tout le monde dormait, nous nous rejoignîmes dans le hall principal, en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire prendre. Comme la porte principale grince affreusement, nous sommes passés par la cuisine. Une fois dehors, Sherlock repéra un buisson suffisamment grand pour nous cacher tous les deux. Nous attendîmes plusieurs minutes quand enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Je regardais mon ami avec un sourire triomphant, car personne n'était entré ni sorti. Soudain, de la lumière arriva de derrière nous. Madame Hudson, la directrice, nous regardait avec son regard fait pour glacer le sang. Elle nous prit par les oreilles, chacun dans une main et nous fit dormir sur les bancs en bois de la salle d'étude. Le lendemain, nous étions tous les deux de corvée jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et nous étions privés de sortie. Anderson était bien content et se moquait de nous sans arrêt alors le concierge l'a puni aussi. Nous devrons être plus prudents à l'avenir, car le mystère n'est pas résolu mais je suis certain qu'il s'agit de fantômes. Je travaille avec Sherlock sur un piège mais il n'est pas encore prêt.

J'espère que tout va bien et je t'écrirai bientôt, affectueusement, John.

*.*.*

Internat St-Barthelemy, le 21 octobre 1930

Chère Grand-maman,

Notre piège à fantômes est fin prêt ! Il s'agit d'une sorte de catapulte dans laquelle nous allons mettre dans la farine, afin de les faire apparaître ! Il faut que je te raconte comment nous avons trouvé ce dont nous avons eu besoin. Avant tout, il nous fallait un ressort. Sherlock, qui n'a peur de rien, alla de nuit à la cuisine, emprunter le grand couteau du cuisinier. Il remonta au dortoir et entailla son matelas, pour prendre l'un des ressort qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Ne t'en fait pas, je lui ai fait promettre de tout réparer une fois notre enquête terminée. Nous sommes ensuite allés chercher des planches de bois dans le parc pour la partie principale. Heureusement que le temps s'est amélioré, car nous pouvions sortir sans que personne ne se pose de questions. Enfin, nous fixâmes au bout d'une planche un petit panier dans lequel nous mettrons la farine. Nous sommes presque sûrs que ça fonctionnera, car Sherlock a fait plein de calculs compliqués. Nous irons ce soir prendre de la farine dans la réserve pour résoudre enfin notre affaire.

Affectueusement, John

*.*.*

Internat St-Barthelemy, le 23 octobre 1930

Chère Grand-maman,

Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu ! Enfin, la soirée avait bien commencé, puisque nous avons pu installer notre piège sans encombre. Nous sommes ensuite allés nous cacher dans les sous-bois, et lorsque la porte s'est ouverte, Sherlock a tiré sur la corde pour arroser les fantômes de farine. Et là, rien du tout ! Je te le promets ! Et pourtant, notre piège était infaillible. Sherlock dit que rien ne l'est jamais mais j'étais certain que notre plan fonctionnerait. Mon ami se mit à réfléchir. Il eut soudain une nouvelle idée qu'il ne tarda pas à m'expliquer. Il s'agissait sûrement du vent qui ouvrait et fermait la porte ! J'étais perplexe, pourquoi alors s'ouvrait-elle toujours à la même heure ? Il me fit remarquer que non, qu'en fait, l'heure variait de plus ou moins cinq minutes. Je ne cherchais même pas comment il avait fait pour noter un détail pareil puis revint à la charge. Le fait que la lumière s'allume et s'éteigne systématiquement quelques secondes avant n'était pas une coïncidence. Il me fit alors remarquer que le câble qui amenait l'électricité était en mauvais état et que le vent pouvait très bien provoquer un genre de court-circuit. Je ne te cache pas que j'étais plutôt déçu Grand-maman, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il y ait des fantômes dans cette cabane… Après cela, Sherlock et moi avons déplacé la machine derrière la cabane et sommes rentrés nous coucher. Bien trop excité pour dormir, j'allais une dernière fois à la fenêtre. Me croiras-tu Grand-maman, si je te dis que j'ai vu une fée danser derrière la fenêtre de la cabane hantée ? J'ai décidé de ne pas en parler à Sherlock cette fois-ci, car je ne veux pas la déranger.

Affectueusement, John.


End file.
